


On Your Mark

by YuugiMuffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arcade, Dirty Jokes, Gameshipping, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin
Summary: Otogi and Atem are on a date. Atem is a little shit who absolutely cheats at games. It all ends up okay in the end.
Relationships: Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	On Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



> commission for my bb @traumastrike ilysm

  
  


“Damn it! I was so close!” Ryuuji laughed and nudged Atem with his elbow. 

Atem, in response, simply smirked proudly as the screen before him showed “You Win!” in big, golden letters. “King of Games, bitch.” He teased.

“You’re not even the King anymore.” Ryuuji reminded him, “Yuugi creamed your ass.”

“He’s not the only one.” Atem raised an eyebrow and then winked with one eye, and then the other. 

Ryuuji laughed again, and Atem did the same. Atem collected their tickets and led the way to their next game. Ryuuji followed, smiling lightly at his boyfriend. Atem may not have been the King of Games anymore, but he was still damn good at them. Good enough that Ryuuji hadn’t managed to beat him a single damn time.

“Let’s play this one!” Atem suggested. He sat in a fake car seat and grinned around the side of it.

Ryuuji took the other chair, and they each inserted a token into the slot on their game. Ryuuji gently took hold of his steering wheel, and Atem did the same, though less gently.

“You’re going down.” Ryuuji taunted.

“On you.” Atem answered.

The race started, and Ryuuji had a late start because  _ holy shit, what a whore _ . He growled and focused on the game, intent on putting his all into it. Atem, of course, was already way ahead. He was flying past the NPCs and down the track. Ryuuji leaned forward and pressed hard against the fake gas pedal. He was slowly gaining on Atem…

Atem suddenly flew off of the track and down the side of a cliff. Ryuuji crowed excitedly and stopped his frantic glances at his boyfriend’s screen. He totally had this in the bag!

_ “First place!”  _ Atem’s machine said, mechanical and loud.

Ryuuji snarled angrily and let go of his wheel, “HOW?”

“A shortcut, Ryuuji.” Atem answered with a cheeky grin, “A shortcut, and a whole lot of balls.”

“I’ll show you balls. The skee balls, in your face! Get over here!” 

Ryuuji launched out of his chair and at his boyfriend, who easily dodged. He snagged his tickets (of course he did, what a brat) and darted off, probably headed for the next game. Cocky bastard. Ryuuji would beat him, at a game or to death, he was still on the fence.

He followed Atem, intent on sulking until he got a pity win (or a kiss.)

“Look, another car game! I like cars.” Atem took a seat and patted the matching chair, “I won’t cheat this time.” He soothed.

Ryuuji scowled, “You better not. I’ll… shove your short ass in my pocket or something.”

He sat down and they each started their games. Ryuuji put all of his focus on the game. His own game, this time. He wouldn’t let Atem’s antics distract him.

The race started, and Ryuuji managed to get a good start. He zoomed into first place and slammed against the gas pedal to keep it. Atem seemed calm beside him, as if he was taking a leisurely drive rather than racing for his honor. Ryuuji narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. He titled his body, following the turn of the steering wheel. There was a car just behind his. It was trying to take his spot.

He wouldn’t let it!

“I’m on your tail.” Atem purred.

“Pft, see if you’re saying that later.” Ryuuji answered.

Atem gasped, offended and probably mildly shocked. It was enough to get him to back off a little. The end of the track was in sight-!

_ “Random Boost!”  _ Atem’s game said.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH.” 

Atem’s car zoomed past his, and Ryuuji slammed his forehead against the steering wheel in front of him. Atem cackled.

“I’m so sorry, you totally had that!” He laughed, “I really thought you’d win!”

“This isn’t even Duel Monsters, how did your stupid Heart of the Cards shit help you  _ here _ ?” 

Ryuuji pouted and crossed his arms childishly. Atem leaned over and wrapped him up in a hug. Warm kisses pattered against his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Atem said, voice slightly whiny.

Well, at least he got his kisses. “You’re a snake.”

“Hiss.” Atem nuzzled his face into Ryuuji’s neck, “I think I have enough tickets now, yeah?” 

“You probably own  _ all _ of the tickets.” Ryuuji said. “Where are you putting them? Do you have a damn Harry Potter bag or something?”

“I needed a snack.” Atem joked.

Ryuuji laughed, “Of course. I need one, too. Let’s go get you your dumb prize and get something to eat.”

“It’s not dumb, Ryuuji. You’ll see.”

Atem collected his tickets, and then they both went to the prize counter. Atem pulled out a comically long string of tickets and handed them over to the employee. 

“I would like that one, please.” He said with a grin. 

The employee and Ryuuji both followed his extended finger, which was pointed towards a large, stuffed dragon. It was red with yellow stripes, and was alarmingly familiar.

The employee grabbed the Gator Dragon plush and handed it to Atem. It was over half his size.

“This is for you.”

He passed the dragon to Ryuuji, who clutched it to his chest, which was swirling. Atem had used his hard earned tickets… for him? 

“And also I want that Kuriboh eraser, please.” Atem smiled cutely and accepted his second prize. “Alright, Ryuuji, where did you want to get food?”

Ryuuji buried his face in the soft fluff of the stuffed monster. How sweet… How embarrassing. Atem had done something so nice, and here he was almost-but-definitely-totally-not crying about it. 

“Ryuuji…?” Atem’s voice was concerned, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Ryuuji answered into the dragon. It was muffled. He wondered if Atem had heard him. He pulled his face out and tapped his cheek to make sure his makeup was okay. “Thank you…”

“Of course.” 

Atem wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the arcade. The sun was bright outside, a stark contrast to the dim lighting from before. Ryuuji blinked until his eyes had adjusted, and then turned to look at his boyfriend. Atem’s eyes were closed, and his face was raised to the sky, which bathed him with a golden glow. Even the sky worshipped him, and honestly? He deserved it.

“Was thinkin’ Chinese.” Ryuuji mumbled shyly, “If you want.”

Atem squeezed his waist, “Anything, for you.”


End file.
